Nicky's world: My life on Avenue Q
by Beatlesfan1968
Summary: Basically Nicky's perspective of before, during, and after the show. I added some stuff to help flesh things out. Note there's mention of a couple sesame street characters, but this isn't a cross over. Rated for language. Please read and review!


Nicky's World: My life on Avenue Q.

Hey there, I'm Nicholas Greene, but most people just call me Nicky. You may have heard about me from my best buddy Rod, but even he doesn't know the whole story. I might seem like a simple guy, but I guess you could say I've got a few layers.

I guess I should start from the start, huh? I was born in Toronto, Ontario Canada. I lived most of my life in a small house with my mom and dad. When I was growing up dad worked at a local brewery and wasn't around much, and mom was a cook at a local diner. They took care of me and kept a roof over my head, so I guess you could say life with my folks was pretty good. In terms of school, I was told I was a bad student, but I blame the teachers for being too boring. The only thing I really enjoyed in school was my theatre class. I was in almost every play or musical that was put on.

I guess you could say I was a pretty good actor, because I graduated with a scholarship to NYU for drama. So, at 18, I packed up and flew to New York, ready to start my adventure. When the plane touched down, I honestly felt really lonely. The only person I knew in this big city was my cousin Ernie. That loneliness didn't last long, because when I got to the college and moved into my dorm, I met the fella that quickly became my best pal, Rod Smith. Rod made me feel right at home, and he was easy to live with to boot. The only odd thing was that from the minute we met, I knew he was gay.

Rod was at NYU studying business. Right away I knew he was meant for the job. He was straight backed and sophisticated, and he had a plan for his life. Me on the other hand, I was clueless. I remember we would spend long nights in our dorm just talking about the future and life after college in general. We eventually decided we'd room together after college. I guess you could say we'd grown attached to one another, so when we graduated we started looking for a place. First, we tried to live on the same street as cousin Ernie, but that just didn't work. So, we searched avenues A-P with no luck so we checked one avenue over. That's when we found it.

It wasn't much, just a little run down one bedroom place on Avenue Q, but it was ours. Soon after we moved in, Rod got a job as an investment banker. Me, I wasn't concerned about work, I just wanted to hang out with my buddy and watch TV. Everything was great on the Q and things honestly got quiet. Rod and I would butt heads every few weeks, and sometimes he made our small home a living hell, but we honestly loved each other. Thing was, Rod's love for me seemed a whole lot different than mine for him.

That tension kinda became a constant with Rod, and it got worse when Princeton moved in. Part of me thought Rod was worried I'd rather room with the newbie. Of course, that was bullshit. One day I decided to bring up what'd been on my mind. "Hey Rod, buddy. You know…..if you were gay I'd still be your best pal." I assured him with a smile. Rod just huffed and denied it, stuffed in a book.

A week or so after that, we went with some of our neighbors to the 'Round the clock Café to watch Brian be the opening act for a singer. Her name was Lucy the Slut, and boy was she hot. I hooted and hollered, while Rod just sat there looking uncomfortable, like he had to shit and was holding it or something.

As for Rod being gay, it was confirmed when I came to bed late one night about 1 A.M. I still remember his mumbled words. "Nicky, I love you. Kiss me. Spin me, this is like dirty dancing." He said as he smiled in his sleep. When I woke him up, he kinda panicked. "Oh, hey Nicky." He sputtered, obviously embarrassed, but we shrugged it off and I went to bed.

The next morning, I woke up to see that Rod had already went off to work, so I just decided I'd wander around the big apple. I saw a homeless fella sitting on the sidewalk. "Wish I could help, but I barely have enough to eat as it is, sorry buddy." I told him with a warm smile. The only thing I got in return was a middle finger and a "Fuck you." So I went on my way, praying I'd never be that bitter. I ended up at the café, so I got our usual order to take back to Rod. When I got back to the apartment, Rod was all kinds of happy. "Brian and Christmas eve are getting married!" he gushed. "We're going and we're gonna get them something nice." I bowed my head and handed him the caramel late I'd gotten him. "I spent the last of my part of the money getting us coffee." I mumbled. As I expected, he wasn't happy about it. "Damn it, Nicky!" he sighed as he hugged me and thanked me for the coffee.

After that, things were pretty smooth, until the wedding. I forgot the camera so rod was pissed at me for that, but he went through a whole pack of tissues. "I love weddings." He sobbed. At the reception, Brian and Christmas eve called me over. "Hey Nicky, is Rod gay?" they asked excitedly. I thought for a moment, then spoke. "It's funny you ask. I think so, I always have. I firmly believe that my buddy Rod is a closeted homosexual." I said simply. Turns out, these words would damn me. Rod was standing right behind me, obviously hurt. "Nicky! How could you? I have a girlfriend, I am not a closeted homo-whatever." He fumed. I tried to make it like I'd said "undescended left testicle." But that just made him go into this whole big story about having a girlfriend in Canada. He then went dead quiet, glaring at me. Everyone else felt uncomfortable so they left, leaving me alone with my pissed roommate. "I want you out of our apartment by the time I get back." He said coldly. I tried to explain that like I'd said before I'd still be his buddy, but he wouldn't listen. "Go and live in a garbage can for all I care." He huffed before walking away. He was kicking me out, man had I fucked up. I lost my best friend, my home, and my finances all in one big shit show.

The first thing I did was call Ernie, He gladly took me in, but it only lasted a couple weeks because his roommate couldn't stand me. After that, I went back to the Q and was taken in by Princeton after me and some of the others had managed to convince him there was a world outside his apartment. That lasted longer than being with the cuz, but Princeton was too damn sad about his breakup with Kate, so I left him to it. Next I lived with Brian and Christmas eve. That was the greatest (other than living with Rod.), and I THOUGHT it was gonna last. Long story short, I was wrong. I was on the streets, just like the poor bastard I'd seen a few weeks before. "Help the homeless." became the main phrase in my vocabulary. After being on the street about a week, Princeton wandered by and gave me a quarter. We talked for a while and somehow, he ended up with all the money I had. He was putting it toward Kate's monster school to get her to take him back. That gave me one hell of an idea. "I know what I'll do. I'll give Rod something so great he'll take me back!" I cheered. I'd get him a boyfriend, that's what I'd do. I used Trekkie's computer to put an ad on the internet, and a couple days later, I found his match.

About a week later, I met with the guy. Ho-ly shit. He looked just like me, exactly Rod's type. After we'd gotten everything with Kate's monster school set up, I made up my mind to introduce the two lovebirds at the school unveiling. I still remember the look on Rod's face when the two met. "Ricky and Nicky oh my cup runneth over!" he squeaked as he embraced me then my double. "So, can I come back?" I asked hopefully. Rod nodded but said he'd need the apartment for a while as he took Ricky by the hand and lead him off. When I asked where they we off to, both shouted "Don't worry about it." I couldn't help but smirk. After that, Brian and Christmas eve announced they were moving up to avenue P for a better apartment because Brian had gotten a new job. That gave me another idea. I could take their empty apartment and give the lovebirds some space, it was right across the hall after all.

I did just that, enjoying having my own space to do whatever I liked, mainly bring home girls and get trashed on booze. Everything was absolutely awesome for quite a while. It got even better when Rod came rushing over and announced that he and Ricky were getting married. I honestly teared up when he asked me to be his best man. After several hugs and declarations of brotherly love, I accepted and started planning my buddy's bachelor party. It ended up a lot simpler than I wanted, with Ricky being his surprise male stripper. Bright side was, we got free drinks at the bar. A couple weeks later, I walked Rod down the aisle and they said "I do.". It was great. Now we have breakfast together every Saturday. I guess being on my own was a good thing, because it made me get my bartending job, which meant employee discounts!

I guess that about sums it up. I mean who am I kidding, I'm only 25 so they futures open. I'm Nicky and this is my world, thanks for listenin'.

END


End file.
